


Falling in Love

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin’s grandson meets Aithusa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Direct continuation from day 17. Thanks to betas kleinefee92, twilighthdfan, and lewisian_gneiss! Written for day 18 of merlinadvent.

Rounding the corner of the small house, Merlin and the child found Aithusa. Merlin said croakily, “Well met, old friend. I wish to present my grandson, Thomas.” Aithusa blinked slowly and said, “Pleased to meet you, young sir.” The little boy stood still, as if frozen by the bitter cold. Merlin looked at him and saw tears in the boy’s eyes, spilling over and trailing down his cheeks. He knelt down on the cold dirt and put his arms around the small shoulders to hug him and whisper in his ear.

Thomas began to grin widely; finally, taking a deep breath, words began to spill out. “It is my great pleasure to meet you, Aithusa,” he began. “Grandpa Merlin has told me how he helped you hatch from your shell, and then many stories of the forging of Albion and after. I know that you and he have been friends for a long time. He was just telling me about how Kilgharrah helped him get back to Camelot after the serkets struck him and how he and Kilgharrah went on a midnight ride and played in the snow.” The boy sighed, looked up to the old man, and said, “Oh Grandpa Merlin, you are so lucky that you’ve ridden a dragon.”

Merlin, standing now with a hand on the boy’s shoulder, said, “Thomas, dragons are quite generous.”

Understanding dawned and the boy’s eyes lit up. “Aithusa,” he said gravely, “I have had many dreams of flying on dragon back, but have never had the chance to ride one. It would be the greatest honor of my life if you would take me up, high into the sky, so I could feel what it’s like. I have heard many times how the wind blows your hair and makes tears stream from your eyes, how your stomach lurches the moment feet no longer touch dirt. I never dreamed that a dragon would visit Camelot again and I wonder if you would take me skyward, please.”


End file.
